


阴天

by haruka77



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka77/pseuds/haruka77
Summary: 三攻一受 王俊凯&陈玺达&刘耀文X丁程鑫成熟男人王俊凯体院渣男陈玺达腹黑高中生刘耀文清纯大学生丁程鑫





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

丁程鑫随意擦了擦身上的水，推门从酒店的浴室出去，径直走向坐在床边的那个男人，缓缓地蹲下了身。男人披着浴袍，露出线条分明的肌肉，他敞着腿，胯下正对着丁程鑫的脸。  
“老师…….”丁程鑫有些不安地叫着。  
王俊凯低低应了一声，骨节分明的手掌覆上丁程鑫的头发，引他靠向自己的胯间，问他：“会吗？”

丁程鑫刚一进入sdjf大学，就成为了学校里备受瞩目的校草，追求他的人能从学校南门排到北门。对于这些蜂拥而上的追求者，丁程鑫不屑一顾，他早已有喜欢的人了。几乎没有人知道，他疯狂暗恋着学院里的王俊凯教授，他是为了他才进入了这所学校。  
第一次见到王俊凯，是在中学时期的一个雨天。丁程鑫站在路边的树下躲雨，正抱着吉他不知所措，这时，有辆黑色路虎缓缓停下了，身着西装的成熟男人摇下车窗，邀请当时尚且青涩稚嫩的少年上车，并将他送回了家。丁程鑫侧头看向驾驶位上英俊沉稳的男人，抱紧了怀里的乐器。  
进入大学之后，丁程鑫想尽办法在王俊凯面前表现自己。有这么一位漂亮且聪明的学生主动靠近示好，王俊凯想不注意到他也难。几个星期之后，丁程鑫就再次坐上了那辆黑色路虎，驶向酒店。

丁程鑫的口活儿自然是不怎么样，他先是用舌尖试探性地舔了舔王俊凯的龟头，像舔冰淇淋一样，再从头部移至柱身，嘴唇轻轻地触碰到睾丸，像是虔诚地印上一吻。这些动作并没有给王俊凯带来多么大的快感，他有些不耐地命令丁程鑫张嘴，粗暴地将阴茎顶进了胯下人的口腔，直至抵到口腔深处。丁程鑫有些想吐，喉咙不自觉地挤压龟头，反而让王俊凯爽到轻轻地“嘶——”了一声。娇嫩的口腔不断被摩擦顶弄，丁程鑫眼角泛红，溢出了些许泪花。他抬头望向那个在他嘴里肆意顶弄的男人，那张他日思夜想的英俊面孔此刻沉溺于情欲当中，这都是他的功劳。

继续抽插了一会儿，王俊凯感觉到自己快要射精，便喊了停。他把丁程鑫抱上床，垫了几个枕头在他的屁股下面，将他的身体摆弄成跪爬的姿势，露出男孩毛发稀疏的下体，以及藏在雪臀中紧闭着的粉嫩后穴。之后熟练地撕开保险套包装，套上阴茎，再将多余的润滑油涂抹到了丁程鑫的臀缝中。

丁程鑫侧过脑袋趴着，露出半边因羞耻而烧红的脸庞，他感觉到王俊凯的手掌在臀缝处来回抚摸，冰凉的液体沿着褶皱渗入娇嫩的穴口，之后进入的是男人粗糙的手指，后穴的感觉有些奇怪，但他依然努力地撅起屁股，任由身后的男人在自己后庭处戳弄、扩张。

丁程鑫的肌肤因情欲的蒸腾而染上了粉红，身前的小阴茎微微抬头，脊柱连着股沟弯出了一道曼妙的曲线。王俊凯单手掰开雪白挺翘的肉臀，扶着阴茎在已被玩的稍稍松软的穴口处轻轻顶弄。  
丁程鑫羞红着脸，眼睫止不住地颤动。  
“老师……我是第一次，请、请您——”  
“放轻松，程程，我要进去了。”  
丁程鑫倏然瞪大了眼睛，双手紧紧地攥着身下的床单，发出一声惊呼。王俊凯缓缓将鸡蛋大小的龟头挤入初尝人事的嫩穴内，娇软的穴肉紧紧箍着龟头，使硬挺的肉棒寸步难行。  
王俊凯一手握着他的腰，另一只手轻轻拍了拍他左边的屁股，引来一阵肉波颤动。  
“好孩子，听话，别紧张。”  
“嗯、嗯……啊……老师嗯……”  
丁程鑫努力地放松肛口，缓解后穴被巨物入侵的不适感。又粗又硬的阴茎在他稚嫩的后穴内不断地深入、再深入，仿佛要顶进他的心脏。  
两个饱满的囊袋重重拍上了臀肉，丁程鑫无法克制地轻声呻吟，像小猫叫春似的。  
王俊凯先是轻轻地抽插了几下，等丁程鑫适应地差不多了，才开始加快速度顶弄。男人的技术很好，粗大的肉棒在紧致的穴道内轻抽猛插，操到他的敏感点，操的他身体不断前倾，又被男人拉回来接着操。男人的大手扣紧了两个圆滚滚的雪白肉瓣，用肉棒大力操干身下娇嫩的美人，把原本粉嫩的臀眼磨得通红。  
“啊……老师、老师……唔……好舒服啊……”  
丁程鑫从这场性事中体会到了乐趣，他被操的连声浪叫，开始学会摇摆屁股迎合男人的操弄，将自己的后穴送到男人的胯下，吮咬对方粗大硬热的肉棒。  
男人抚过丁程鑫的腰身，夸赞到：  
“程程在床上也是个好学生呢，没错，乖孩子，就是这样，真会吸，唔……”  
王俊凯被身下这具明明青涩却又骚浪入骨的身躯勾的动情，有些失控的握紧了身下人不断晃动的肉臀，不断狂肏猛插，把丁程鑫操的不停尖叫。  
“啊！老师……太、太深了，不要那么、快……啊！！”  
丁程鑫感觉自己像只海面上漂浮的小舟，随着海浪不断起伏。他从未想到和喜欢的人灵肉结合是如此美妙的事情，泪水失控地溢出眼眶，连叫床也带上了哭腔。  
王俊凯温柔地揩去他眼角的泪水，胯下仍不住地顶弄。“宝贝，舒服吗？”  
“舒、舒服……嗯……好爽啊……老师……”  
之后两人换了一个面对面的姿势，王俊凯靠在床头，丁程鑫跨坐在他的身上，掰开屁股扶着男人的鸡巴缓缓往下坐。男人一边往上挺胯重重操干怀里的人，一边用大拇指扣弄小美人的乳头。丁程鑫忍不住收紧了穴口，他从不知道被人玩弄乳头也能带来如此快感，便主动地挺起单薄的胸膛供男人揉捏挑逗，嘴里溢出淫乱的哼叫声。  
王俊凯笑了笑，低沉的笑声传入耳中，丁程鑫感到更加动情，叫声愈发柔媚。  
“真的是第一次挨操吗？程程好骚啊，小穴在不停地吸老师的肉棒，它为什么这么贪吃？嗯？”  
丁程鑫被阴茎操的不断上下颠簸，“嗯啊……真、真的是第一次……老师好厉害，好舒服……喜欢、喜欢老师。”  
王俊凯的嘴角扯出一抹笑意，握住美人的腰狂插猛干，在他的耳边说出粗俗的话语：“是喜欢老师，还是喜欢老师的鸡巴？”  
丁程鑫美丽澄澈的双眸中泛起薄雾，大腿根微微痉挛，后穴也止不住地抖动，他看着王俊凯深邃黝黑的双眼，尖叫地喊着：“啊……嗯啊……喜欢老师！！”  
然后身前的小阴茎射出了一股又一股的浓精，全部喷洒到了王俊凯的腹肌上。  
后穴处于高潮的余韵，仍在不停地收缩，王俊凯放缓了抽插的速度，和丁程鑫交换了一个缠绵又深入的吻。  
这天晚上丁程鑫被操射了太多次，事后他也无法数清。王俊凯教会了他很多姿势，男人的体力实在好的惊人，他趴着被操、坐着被操、跪着被操，甚至在浴室里站着被操。到最后，他失去了求饶的力气，昏昏沉沉地被这个他爱着的男人不停操干，再被操醒，不知道什么时候男人才能餍足。  
第二天早上，丁程鑫被男人抱上了那辆黑色路虎，送回了学校。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 体育生出场

（二）  


王俊凯从来不对自己的学生下手，在学校外面，就算他再怎么风流不羁处处留情，也不会有人管的到他的头上，搞学生就不一样了，一不小心就容易惹祸上身。这些年来，院里许多人被王教授的风采迷得晕头转向，向他告白的学生不在少数，全被他干脆利落地拒绝了。丁程鑫是他的例外。

丁程鑫长了张漂亮的脸，成绩也优秀，在一众初进校门懵懵懂懂的学生当中表现得十分耀眼，老师们都眼熟他。王俊凯说不清楚对丁程鑫是什么感觉，原本在他眼里，丁程鑫是个可以认真栽培的优秀后辈，可没想到丁程鑫竟然想要爬上他的床。

为了避嫌，王俊凯只把他送到校门就开车离去了，下车前丁程鑫还赖在男人怀里依依不舍地撒娇，漂亮的眼睛含情脉脉，声调拉长，透着一股子懒散的媚意。男人把他摁在副驾驶座上狠狠地亲了一通，淫靡地舔弄他的唇舌，直到两瓣红嫩的嘴唇被吸吮地微微肿起才放过，最后哄他说很快会再次见面。

丁程鑫被男人做得太狠了，双腿发软几乎走不动路，幸好上午没什么课，他能在宿舍里躺着休息。一闭上眼，昨晚两人肉体纠缠的场景又出现在脑海，男人的硬物实在太过粗大，让他到现在还感觉后穴里跟含着什么东西似的。但是身体上的不适丝毫没有影响到他心里的愉悦和满足，不敢置信，他真的和自己喜欢多年的人，他的老师，发生了那种关系。虽然他并不知道王俊凯对他有几分真心。就这么胡思乱想着，丁程鑫睡着了，直到中午舍友们回来才醒。

接下来的几个月，两人表面上是一对儿相处融洽的模范师生，私底下却淫乱不堪。讲台上的王教授认真严肃，又英俊又端正，底下的丁程鑫坐姿板正，一副专心听课认真学习的好学生模样。谁也不知道王教授在人后用精液“栽培”这位好学生，好学生在床上进行“尊师重道”。  
学校里的监控太多，丁程鑫抱着作业进办公室，故作正经地向王俊凯汇报情况，行为举止不敢撩拨不敢逾矩，只在眼睛里盛满了爱慕。王俊凯会把他堵到监控死角里，在没有人的地方将他抵到墙上操，手掌托起他挺翘的屁股，粗暴地揉捏他的肉臀，唇舌也没放过，将他上下侵占了个透彻。  
王俊凯三五不时地约丁程鑫做爱，地点起初是远离学校的酒店，后来变为了王俊凯家里，偶尔也会是越野车宽敞的后座。一有机会他们就抓紧时机放肆纠缠，做爱频率比热恋中的情侣还要频繁，王俊凯的体力和技术一样好，粗大的紫色阴茎每回都把丁程鑫操的死去回来。丁程鑫日日夜夜被浓白的精液浇灌，他被操熟了、操透了，由内而外透着股勾人的劲儿，少年的肉体鲜美诱人，让男人欲罢不能。  
这天晚上，在王俊凯公寓的大床上，丁程鑫背靠在男人怀里，两条笔直修长的腿被男人结实的臂膀挽起来，露出紧密相交的阴部。粗壮硬挺的阴茎在他体内从下往上快速顶弄，后穴的小嘴被肏得烂红熟透，穴口处磨出一圈白沫，臀尖被坚硬的腹肌拍得通红。肠道内的敏感点被坚硬膨胀的肉棒顶到，前面的小阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐着前列腺液，丁程鑫无法克制地尖声浪叫。卧室暧昧的暖黄色灯光下，肉体拍打声不绝于耳，耳边男人低沉地喊着宝贝，丁程鑫淫叫连连，沉醉在肉欲当中。  
中场稍事休息，男人去客厅拿水。丁程鑫被操射了四五次，男人也在只在他的后穴里射了两回，他瘫在床上望着天花板，余光中瞥见倒扣在床头柜的相框。理智告诉他不该越界窥探男人的隐私，手却不由自主地伸了过去。照片上是相貌优越一家三口，英俊高大的王俊凯搂着他那美丽温婉的妻子，还有个俊秀的男孩。他的心脏无法抑制地抽痛。他不是不知道王俊凯有妻有子的事实，只是在刻意装傻。王俊凯的妻子在国外，孩子也不在身边养着，给了丁程鑫一个做梦的机会。可是王俊凯似乎只把他当成肉体契合的固定炮友，在他身上不断宣泄欲望，却从不谈情。他放下相框，漂亮的眉头紧皱，靠在床头难过地想，奢求情爱是不是太得寸进尺了？能够和王俊凯上床，维持这么久的肉体关系，他是否应该感到知足？  
丁程鑫彻底失了兴致，走进浴室潦草地冲了个澡，洗去身上男人留下来的体液。假借身体不适之由，拒绝了王俊凯之后的求欢，满怀心事地睡了。  
那张照片像个警钟，狠狠敲醒了做着美梦的丁程鑫，他逼着自己离开王俊凯，离开从前他贪恋的怀抱。王俊凯对他的温柔体贴风度翩翩，让他沦陷、迷失了很久，男人以肉欲为陷阱，凌迟着他的爱意。他害怕越陷越深，开始找各种理由推拒王俊凯的邀约，在校园里尽量躲着王俊凯，试图回到正常的师生关系。王俊凯察觉到了丁程鑫的这种变化，嗤笑道小孩子果然心思多变难以捉摸，也不再与丁程鑫过多联系。  
一年时间很快过去，学校又迎来新一届学生。这天丁程鑫被同学拉着来到学校的游泳馆帮忙，里面正热火朝天地举行游泳比赛。参赛的都是体院的学生，周围人乱七八糟喊着XXX加油，都是些丁程鑫没听过的名字。比赛结束，冠军是名大一的学弟，长相阳光帅气，身材高挑优越，很讨学姐们喜欢。颁奖台上，水珠划过冠军块垒分明的腹肌，引来的尖叫声几乎掀翻屋顶。丁程鑫跟随着人群投去目光，对上了那人硬朗帅气的眉眼。很快丁程鑫就知道，那个人叫做陈玺达。  
丁程鑫不知道陈玺达是怎么拿到他的微信的，他随手通过验证以后，这位体育生学弟很快发来几个卖萌的表情，他不咸不淡地回应着，然后将手机扔在一边置之不理了。  
陈玺达在追他，不是明目张胆地追，是悄悄进行的。微信上频繁地关怀和撩拨，送到宿舍楼的早餐，这些追女生似的小把戏，让丁程鑫觉得没意思透了。但或许是由于上段感情错付的真心，被人珍视的感受让他略微有些不舍，因此他也只是不尴不尬地吊着陈玺达，偶尔给个回应。  
事情发生进展是在大二上的学期期末。当时院里因为奖学金的事情撕的天昏地暗，这时突然冒出传言，说丁程鑫和院里的某教授用性交易来交换分数。事情不算无根无据，而且这种带点颜色的事情最容易闹得沸沸扬扬，让他一时间成了众矢之的。那段时间里，丁程鑫走哪儿都被人堵着围观，他走在人群的目光下，表面上装得冷漠非常，实际上心里烦得要死。他不后悔跟王俊凯有过一段，也没有要求过王俊凯对他的分数进行修改，眼下这种被人戳脊梁骨的境地让他感到难堪。下课后，他拎着包走出教学楼，一直暗恋他的几个学妹冲过来对他大喊“丁程鑫学长！！我相信你！！你是最棒的！！”，结果又引来了一拨人的围观，堵得走不动道，仿佛非要逼他回应似的。丁程鑫冷着张俏脸，白皙的手指捏紧了包带，好看的指关节凸起，他站在原地，一声也不吭。  
这时候，有个人冲破层层包围的人群，突然来到他身边。俊朗高大的学弟牵着他的手坚定地逃离了人群，冬日的空气寒冷，男孩的手心是暖的，十分熨帖。丁程鑫仰头看向这个高他半头的男孩，这是他第一次对陈玺达动心。


End file.
